Coolyo Typhoon
A young and optimistic Pyxis, Coolyo is seeking new sights, friends, and experiences following his semi-recent return to the Imperial Core Traits and Appearance Bearing a short, slight, and youthful figure, many people assume Coolyo to still be a young child, despite him having been a legal adult for over a year. Commonly seen wearing a dress shirt or vest with matching dress pants, these obvious attempts to dress with sophistication are largely overshadowed by his permanently messy hair and the oversized duster he wears over every outfit. Coolyo is also rarely seen without wearing his digital watch on his wrist, and a small cloth pouch, containing all manner of small items, looped through his belt buckle. Biography Coolyo's life was often a lonely one filled with tragedy. Born into House Pyxis to Guidepost Pyxis Typhoon Phi and FringeWeaver Pyxis Typhoon Ogden on board his mother's ship, Coolyo was given quite the different upbringing than the average child, and has lived an abnormal life for even a Pyxis in his few years of existence. Birth In order to produce an heir while also alleviating growing suspicions that she was secretly a Synth, Typhoon Phi chose to bear her offspring in the old Terran fashion, breaking standard convention for nobles and letting the child develop within her own womb. As a result of this choice, her child was born prematurely and unexpectedly, weeks before Phi had planned on visiting the Caduceus facility to give birth. It was in this way that Seeker Pyxis Typhoon Coolyo came into the world, after merely 31 weeks of gestation. His birth was messy and dangerous, leaving his mother permanently infertile (she never sought treatment) and confining Coolyo to the ship's med-bay for much of his infancy. Shortly following the unexpected birth, the couple filed the paperwork for the child, naming him after his paternal Grandfather, Birdcage Pyxis Bradson Coolyo, and once more took of into the depths of space with him in tow. Early Life (Age 1-7) Instead of leaving her weakened child in the care of hired caretakers and medical professionals, like many Pyxis Nobles do with their children, Phi resolved herself to never let the child out of her sight. Quickly becoming incredibly protective of the frail child, she began to obsessively worry that something terrible would happen to the vulnerable boy should he be exposed to the dangerous world without her protection. However, as caring for the child quickly began to consume almost all of her time, Phi became willing to spend as much capital as necessary to develop a less taxing method of ensuing her child's safety. Phi upgraded the medical bay of the HPS The Northern Point of the Endless and Infinite Expanse of Space to it's fullest abilities, and received a unique addition to ships crude robotic crew. As she had done in the past, Phi took advantage of her Triangulum relatives' expertise in and study of VI development to commission a custom unit. At great expense, the VI was developed, installed into simplistic chassis, and was transported to the ship just as Coolyo entered his toddler years in full force. Programmed with a comprehensive educational curriculum from kindergarten to university levels, full lessons of advanced Noble etiquette, and an absurdly intricate dialogue tree, the VI designated "Indigo" was specifically made to be Coolyo's teacher, caretaker, and best friend. Unlike the other VI crewing the ship who existed solely to preform their purpose, Phi had an imitation of personality placed within Indigo's programming, allowing Coolyo to connect with the fake intelligence as if it was human. In addition, Phi had Coolyo augmented with bioadaptation augments and pressure sheathing. Coolyo was not told what the operations were for and as a result of his young age at the time he has mostly forgotten about them by the modern day. Despite her desire to augment Coolyo further for additional safety, his fragile heath led her to wonder if his body could handle additional modification alongside his medications and treatments and she decided against it. Now comfortable that Coolyo would be safe as he developed, his mother returned to her normal self, distant and solemn. His father, Typhoon Ogden, never really caring about his progeny to begin with beyond being an heir to his mission, also was perfectly content to leave the child to his own devices. As a result, Coolyo's interaction with his parents throughout his childhood rarely extended past his father's dispassionate lessons on how to pilot and navigate a ship, and his mother's semi-frequent readings of the teachings of the The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. This lack of social interaction or a nurturing parental environment was somewhat counteracted by the artificial companionship of Indigo, who Coolyo grew affectionate to, as he accompanied Coolyo throughout his days and and taught him in various subjects. Whether it was a result of the artificial method of teaching or a lack of interest or aptitude, Coolyo struggled with lessons which involved literature or foreign language. However, this was greatly overshadowed by his immediate aptitude with several other subjects. From an extremely young age Coolyo developed a near eidetic memory for numerals, allowing him to quickly excel in history, science, and most dramatically mathematics. Abandonment and Life in Home (Age 7) As time progressed, Coolyo's parents became more and more obsessed with their mission to find a lost planet. The couple, especially Coolyo's father, soon lost interest in anything that didn't advance their progress towards it's accomplishment, including their son. Shortly after Coolyo's seventh birthday, frustration overcame them as a result of a series of jump failures. Fed up with the lack of success, it is fair to say that Typhoon Ogden snapped. The man soon became absolutely convinced that he had calculated the real-space co-ordinates of a lost System and, knowing he had gotten nowhere attempting to Spike there, became determined to travel there the long way via real-space. The couple purchased a new ship, outfitted with Cold Sleep Pods, and prepared themselves for their final voyage. Neither parent thought to ask their child his opinion on the expedition, and as a result both were astonished and surprised when Coolyo refused to board the vessel. Coolyo attempted to convince his parents to abandon their clearly suicidal expedition, hoping that they would rather comply than leave him behind. Unfortunately, his parents disregarded their son's protests, abandoning him as they proceeded on their mission. Before their departure, Phi displayed a final moment of lucid caring for her child (or possibly a final remnant of her paranoid protective instincts) and attempted to program imitations of personality similar to that found in Indigo into the ship's other VI. It should be noted that, unlike the Triangulum relatives that programmed Indigo, Phi was wholly under-qualified for this task. Upon what she judged to be completion of the VI's personality programming Phi gave them a single order, to keep Coolyo safe. She then joined her husband on board the expedition vessel, who was rapidly growing impatient with the delay. This would be the final time Coolyo would ever see his parents, as they set off immediately afterwards never to be seen again. Coolyo soon was found by other Pyxis, and quickly made his way to the Lodestone, where he would spend the next several months. Having spent almost the entirety of his life up to that point within the confines of a ship or on a desolate planet, even the sparse populace and few busy streets were overwhelming to the boy. Depressed, moody, and socially awkward, Coolyo had a difficult time fitting in or making friends, leading to him spending large portions of time sulking in his ship or exploring the less populated areas of Event-1. It is from this time that he discovered love of the nooks and crannies of cityscapes, and his deep appreciation of the alien and strange architecture of the city. It was by pure chance that one day he stumbled upon a scheduled public speech by the House's leader Granny Pyxis. On that day, she spoke of ambition, determination, and persistence, of the importance of the Pyxis mission to seek the unknown and reclaim the lost, and of the power of choice and the ability to find one's purpose. Immensely inspired by her words, Coolyo stocked up his ship and set off into the cosmos on his own, determined to find what he was meant to do. Solitary Exploration (Age 7-14) A child of seven years, Coolyo now found himself truly alone for the first time in his life. Either due to insanity or lack of love for their child, his parents had abandoned him to the depths of space. He had departed from Home, inspired by the Pyxis spirit, to try to find his place in the world. He would use this time to accidentally make his Discovery, mope a ton, and slowly lose a large portion of his sanity. Almost immediately following the departure of his parents, the VI on board the ship that were altered by Phi to imitate human personalities began to develop significant bugs. They began to act in unpredictable ways, and given that they were Coolyo's sole companions on his travels, combined with his solitude to negatively effect his mental state quite significantly. In addition to developing several odd quirks, Coolyo began repressing the majority of negative memories from his past, slowly becoming overbearingly positive. Tragedy, violence, and misfortune began to barely register for Coolyo, as his mind blocked out all negative thoughts that would surround such topics, motivating Coolyo to flat out ignore anything that troubled him. Two years into his explorations, at age nine, Coolyo made a rookie mistake while piloting his ship. The resulting accident required him to make an emergency landing on board a small near-molten asteroid closely orbiting one of the fringe system's stars. While hurriedly attempting to make repairs, he was surprised to discover a large number of peculiar insectoid creatures inhabiting the rocks. Appearing as an odd cross of beetles and silverfish, Coolyo took a small portion of the creature's population into captivity. Dubbing these creatures "SunWalkers", due to their extremely scorching habitat, Coolyo would go on to study the creatures up to the modern day. In addition to being able to survive at temperatures far beyond what can typically support life, Coolyo soon discovered that they sustain themselves solely by converting solar radiation into thermal energy. The First Moot (Age 14) After having gone years living off the grid with little to no contact with outside society, much of the Pyxis population assumed Coolyo had reached his end among the stars. Some believed that his inexperience piloting a ship and living on his own had led to an accident or incident taking his life, while others believed he had changed his mind and decided to follow after his parents. These perceptions were radically shaken as his sudden and unannounced appearance at the 3199 Moot the cause quite the stir, and marked one of the Moots more notable events for the year. Bringing with him several years worth of stories to tell, Coolyo quickly began to draw a crowd. As he regaled them with his exploits over the past seven years, many within the crowd found his innocence, naivety, and childlike appearance to be quite charming and likable. As he neared the end of his story, telling of how his curiosity regarding the Moot now that he had finally become old enough to attend brought him out of seclusion, two motions moved through the crowd, both of which would change Coolyo's life. The first of which was regarding the story he told of his discovery upon the molten asteroid. The strange creatures, while ultimately useless to the Sector, were found to be quite the interesting discovery in the eyes of the Pyxis present. The motion to grant Coolyo a discovery title for the achievement was brought up, and quickly ratified among the Pyxis attendees. From this moment on, Seeker Pyxis Typhoon Coolyo achieved the discovery title of SunWalker, shedding his formal title of Seeker in favor of the new title. The second major motion to spread throughout the crowd emerged from a very specific comment on Coolyo's part. During his storytelling session, Coolyo made an offhand comment about being bored for the time being with the untamed wilderness and endless expanse of space, and being excited to meet new people and experience the wonders of civilization now that he had returned to society. Upon hearing this, the crowd quickly began to urge Coolyo to nominate himself for the Orator election. Not truly understanding the full consequences and gravity of this action, Coolyo happily agreed and was entered into the election for the Cardinal Orators. In an mostly unexpected turn of events, the lovable boy was one of the winners of the election (although he claimed the lowest winning spot, with the fourth highest votes), and became the second youngest Pyxis to ever achieve the position of Cardinal Orator. Having suddenly achieved two new titles and a prominent diplomatic position within Pyxis, there was much reason for celebration among Coolyo and his newfound friends. In typical Moot fashion, drinks were passed around, drugs were taken, and the party once more began in earnest. Coolyo, never having imbibed any of these substances before, and not fully knowing the effects they had, still partook in the activities. It was at this point that Coolyo's good fortune began to turn, and minor tragedy struck. While inebriated, his Wild Talent awakened for the first time, suddenly teleporting Coolyo outside of the ship. Slamming into the hull and bouncing off, he quickly began to float away and into the depths of space. Thanks to his pressure sheathing he was rescued before his extensive exposure became fatal, but the experience was intensely terrifying and traumatic for Coolyo, resulting in him swearing off all alcohol and narcotics. This is a stance he retains into the current day. Everything's Looking Up Pyxis (Age 14-Present) While stumbling his way through his first foray into politics and diplomacy, Coolyo has quickly begun learning more about the world around him and the people that live in it. Fascinated with different viewpoints, opinions, and cultures, he greatly enjoys meeting new people and is always seeking out conversations to engage in when not working as Orator. In the time since his return to the Imperial Core, he has renamed his ship the HPS Hope is a Guidepost on the Path to Destiny, in remembrance of his Mother and as a reminder to never dwell on the past. He has become good friends with Mootseeker Pyxis Taberna Arnu, who he sees as a role model due to Arnu's significant fortitude (something Coolyo still lacks) as well as his adventurous spirit. The two of them have gotten up to many antics within the year, some of which have been retconned and we don't talk about anymore. In preparation for the celebration of his fifteenth birthday, Coolyo commissioned a blade from renowned Reticulum crafter Prochnost Czarn. Coolyo provided dreadfully little specifications regarding how he desired the blade, but that didn't stop Prochnost from creating an incredible custom weapon perfectly designed for him, known as The Void of Faded Memories. It has recently come to light that Coolyo's parents arranged a marriage for him during his infancy, and either forgot or didn't care enough to inform him of this fact before their disappearance. In exchange for a sizable dowry, Krasota Czarn (currently fifth in the Czarn line of succession) was to be wed into the Typhoon family once both were of legal age, granting the Typhoon family a significant boost in status and prestige. Upon discovering that Coolyo was no longer considered legally deceased, the prospective bride's parents began looking into whether the contracts were still binding, and soon found that they in fact were. Barring no changes, the two are to be married following Krasota's fourteenth birthday in November, 3201. Fun Facts * Coolyo's favorite color is Rust. * Coolyo's favorite animal is the Galapagos Tortoise. * Coolyo's favorite number is 399. He thinks it's lucky. * Coolyo's favorite food/beverage is Molten Red-Hot Chocolate, with extra Satinni Milk for added sweetness. His love of the beverage borders on addiction. * Coolyo suffers from hoplophobia, also known as the fear of guns. No tragic backstory behind this one, he just thinks they're scary. * During his solitary exploration of space, Coolyo picked up a peculiar vocal tic that manifests when he is talking to/about animals, causing him to end every sentence with the -pon suffix. The tic is particularly persistent when talking to/about animals he finds cute. * In addition to their ship and it's contents, Coolyo possesses his mother's SIGNET Ring and his father's duster. Cooyo wears the duster with every outfit, as his father did before him. * Coolyo's OOC theme song is Parade (Shizuku Ippai no Kioku), composed by Susumu Hirasawa. * The name of Coolyo's grandfather (Birdcage Pyxis Bradson Coolyo) actually predates the name of Typhoon Coolyo, and originated from a late night goof on JP's Discord prior to the start of Far Verona. Family Tree Click on picture and select "See full size image" for highest quality viewing. Stats and Capabilities Coolyo is quite weak and frail physically, mostly as a result of his small frame and health issues. However, both his greatest failing and most valuable trait stem from his relentless optimism and extreme naivety. These traits cause Coolyo to be exceedingly gullible and trusting, allowing him to be easily manipulated and making apparent his frequent lack of experience. On the other hand, it is these same traits that many will cite as the reasons they find Coolyo naturally likable, allowing him to establish a diverse connection of acquaintances and close friends extremely quickly. Coolyo possesses the cybernetic augmentations of bioadaptation augments and pressure sheathing. These were done during his childhood without him being made aware of the operation's purpose, and his knowledge of the augmentations is vague and limited. Coolyo is also afflicted with a mild case of MES, granting him the Teleportation Wild Talent. The condition has only awoken once in Coolyo's life, while he was incredibly inebriated, so it is unknown if he is even aware he suffers from the condition. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members